


Accidents Happen

by UniqueMemoria



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Superheroes, Supervillains, god im so sorry for this, like mega sad, no happy ending, oh yeah they are in their like 20s in this, super powers, this shit is so sad just fair warning, this was based on a text post i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMemoria/pseuds/UniqueMemoria
Summary: The Freedom Pals get intel that Chaos has something very big planned. They go to confront him, but things don't end as planned.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Mysterion/Professor Chaos (South Park)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Accidents Happen

“Alright.” Mysterion announced clearly in his usual deep, gravely tone, but it seemed to hold even more seriousness than it normally did. “I’m sure most of you are already aware, but Professor Chaos is planning something big. Something  _ bad.” _ He turned on his heel to face the numerous heroes gathered in the base in front of him.

As soon as Human Kite and Tupperware had managed to get some intel on what exactly Chaos’ next plan was, they called a meeting to discuss their plans on how to tackle it. Normally, they weren’t entirely threatened by Chaos’ schemes, but this time everyone was clearly on edge.

“Bzzz… how bad, exactly?” The clearly nervous voice of Mosquito piped up now. 

“People will die, Mosquito. That’s how bad.” Mysterion quickly answered, before letting out a sigh. He placed his hands onto the table the heroes were all gathered around. “We didn’t want to believe it at first. It is Chaos, after all. But there’s too much evidence proving he is really trying it. He wants to blow up multiple buildings all around town. The hospital, the school, city hall, and even the orphanage.”

“Gah!!! Blow them up!?” Wonder Tweek suddenly shouted out in response.

As Mysterion looked over the faces of his fellow heroes, he saw various different emotions from them. Some looked confused, some looked concerned or scared, and some looked completely in disbelief.

“A hospital and even an orphanage? Isn’t that.. a bit much? Even for Chaos?” Toolshed spoke up, obviously skeptical. 

Mysterion could understand his friend’s disbelief. Chaos really never did anything too horrible. He’d do what he could to spread, well, chaos. But, he never put any actual civilian lives in danger like this. He couldn’t deny the heavy feeling he had in his heart, having always hoped Chaos wouldn’t ever fall any further into the darkness that was the side of evil. But, evidence proved otherwise.

“I know, it isn’t like him. But this is serious. We can’t take it lightly.” Mysterion quickly countered, shooting a serious look in his direction. “We have to stop him as soon as we can. We don’t know when he plans on detontating them, nor if he even has the bombs set up yet. We are hoping that isn’t the case.”

“We can’t waste any time with this. We need to go stop him,  _ tonight. _ ” The Human Kite was the next to speak up, pushing himself to his feet to address everyone. “Chaos’ powers are strong, but if we all work together we can stop him like we always do. We can’t lose.”

“B-B-But he also has his m-minions.” Fastpass reminded them from the end of the table.

“His minions are weak. The worst they are is a distraction.” Mysterion quickly countered the statement, crossing his arms over his chest. “Chaos is our main focus tonight. Nothing else matters. We have to stop him before innocent people’s lives are put at risk.” 

“Okay, let’s go kick his ass then.” The bored voice of Super Craig spoke up now. He seemed mostly unphased during this entire meeting, but that was pretty normal for him. He had a hand calmly placed on Wonder Tweek’s shoulder, who seemed to still be panicking about the threat up in the air. 

“Yeah, we should go now. The faster we stop him, the better.” Kite agreed with him, and with that everyone already began getting up to their feet. Mysterion was hesitant, watching everyone head up and out of the base before he reluctantly dragged himself behind them. 

He wanted to stop Chaos’ plans just as much as everyone else did. Of course he did. But he had bad feelings in his gut about this. They have fought Chaos together a number of times, but more often than not Mysterion handled Chaos on his own. The circumstances this time just made him uneasy. He tried to ignore his own feelings though, focusing his attention on the true goal of tonight. To save innocent lives. 

The town was already blanketed in the darkness of night, helping the heroes easily get themselves to the U-Stor-It undetected. The front gate was locked, but it was no problem to get through with the help of Toolshed. The lock was easily broken off and the group made their way inside. 

“Keep on your toes. He might be expecting us.” Mysterion gave the warning, easily having the most experience in infiltrating this place. He didn’t ever go through the front door like that, but they had no time to waste trying to sneak inside or anything. 

The further they walked in, the more on edge Mysterion began to feel. Where were all the minions? Usually they’d be patrolling around, ready to stop any heroes trying to intrude. But there wasn’t any sign of any of them. What was going on? 

_ “Ha ha ha ha! Oh, sweet heroes! What a surprise to see you here!! I wasn’t expecting any visitors!~” _

Chaos’ voice suddenly rang out around them, and they all quickly stopped in their tracks. 

“Chaos! Where are you hiding?” Mysterion quickly snapped loudly in response to the voice, glancing around them for any sign of him. He was positive the voice came from the many speakers the villain had set up around the place, but he hoped maybe he was nearby regardless. 

_ “Awww Mysti, you are that eager to see me? I didn’t realize you missed me so much! Not sure why you needed to bring all your dumb friends with you, though… You of all people should know exactly where I am.” _

Mysterion could feel all the other heroes’ gazes on him now, but he tried to brush it off. “We don’t have time for this shit, Chaos! We are here to stop you before you do anything stupid!”

_ “Stop me? Why, I’m not doing anything right now, darling. I haven’t got a clue what you’re talking about.” _

“Don’t play dumb! You know exactly why we are here!” Toolshed spoke up this time, clearly already aggravated with Chaos’ attitude. 

_ “You heroes really are so silly sometimes, you know?~ I have no idea what you are talking about, really, I don’t. If you wanna stop me so bad, you’ll just have to come find me! Hahaha!” _

Mysterion groaned in frustration, rolling his eyes as he already got his feet moving. “Come on. I know exactly where he is.”

The group quickly followed after him, keeping themselves on edge in case of any sudden ambushes on Chaos’ part. He did like to randomly ambush them with minions sometimes. But, as they walked, there continued to be no sign of any. Were there even any minions here? 

“Sooo…” Toolshed’s voice suddenly piped up next to Mysterion. “Just how often do you come here, anyway?” Mysterion couldn’t hold in an annoyed groan. 

“Just- don’t fucking worry about it, alright.”

“OOOkay… whatever you say, man.” Thankfully, Toolshed dropped it at that, not attempting to pry any further. 

Mysterion easily led them to the specific storage unit he knew Chaos kept his main lair at, but as expected, it was locked. Ugh. He quickly stepped aside and turned around.

“Toolshed, can you get this open?” 

“No need, super lameos! Guess who?~” Chaos’ voice suddenly rang out above them, causing the group to look up towards it. Chaos stood atop the roof of the storage building with a large grin over his face and General Disarray at his side. “Looking for me?”

The heroes all collectively were immediately on edge, each of them getting into fighting positions at sight of the villain. Some electricity seemed to already be sparking at Wonder Tweek’s shaking fingertips. 

“It’s over, Chaos! We are putting a stop to you!” Kite snapped up at the villain, a dark glare over his face.

“I’m afraid not, hero. I really am not up to any schemes at the moment, so I’m still confused to see you all here. I’d rather not waste my energy on you.” With that, the two suddenly disappeared over the edge of the roof, obviously attempting to just escape.

“Stop them!!” Tupperware shouted quickly, and immediately the group was on the move after the pair. It only took them a moment to get themselves up onto the roof, and luckily they still had sight of the two villains when they got up. Chaos must have fully expected the chase, because as soon as they got atop the roof, a sudden blast of electricity was shot in their direction. It nearly hit Fastpass, but he was easily able to zoom out of the way. 

“Careful! He’s not afraid to fight us!” Kite suddenly warned at sight of the near hit. “Toolshed, stop them!”

Toolshed didn’t hesitate to make use of his own powers, forcing giant drills to suddenly come up from the floor of the roof in front of Chaos and Disarray. It stopped them in their tracks just long enough for the heroes to catch up and corner them. 

Chaos gave a nervous laugh as he turned himself around, raising his hands up on either side of his head. “Now, now, I really don’t see what you are all so worked up about.”

“The bombs, Chaos. What the fuck are you thinking?” Mysterion was the first to speak this time, irritation clear in his deep tone. “Why do you need to do this?”

Chaos looked genuinely confused now, lowering his hands a little. “Bombs??”

“What the hell are you stupid heroes talking about??” Disarray spoke up now, a deep glare over his eyes. 

“Stop playing stupid!! We intercepted some comms from one of your minions talking about plans to plant some bombs across town. They said it was your idea. We also found traces of gunpowder near the back entrance of this place. You aren’t getting out of this that easily, Chaos.” Kite quickly explained irritably, taking a step closer to the two. 

Chaos seemed to be getting flustered now. “H-Hey- I’m not playing stupid! I really don’t-”

“Ugh, you talk way too fucking much.” Toolshed interrupted him, before suddenly tossing a screwdriver his way. Chaos barely dodged it, and almost immediately reacted by shooting bolts of lightning from his fingertips back in Toolshed’s direction in self defense. Toolshed attempted to dodge it, but it definitely would have hit him if Kite hadn’t suddenly stepped in front of him with his kite, using it to bounce the electricity off of it. No more words were exchanged at that point, and already Kite was returning the response with his own attacks. 

Chaos was desperately using his electricity to protect himself from the attacks, and soon enough all the heroes were against him. It wasn’t looking good. Disarray attempted to move forward to help in the fight, but Chaos shouted at him immediately.

“Get back, Disarray! This is too dangerous for you! You have to go!”

“What!? I’m not-”

“Just go!!” Chaos immediately dodged an attack from Super Craig after saying so, shooting lightning in the heroes direction but missing yet again. Disarray seemed hesitant, obviously not wanting to leave his friend. But one more desperate yell from Chaos, and he reluctantly forced himself to leave the fight, leaving Chaos behind.

Toolshed brought up more drills from the floor, successfully nicking Chaos in the leg and making him lose his balance. Fastpass made a few quick passes while Chaos was vulnerable, punching him a couple times. 

“Stop!” Chaos pleaded suddenly, anger rumbling in his tone. He shot more electricity from his hands, managing to actually hit Fastpass, momentarily paralyzing him. 

“Fastpass!” Mosquito suddenly called out at the sight, before turning to Chaos again. “Bzzz.. you’ll pay for that!” He quickly got himself into the air with his wings, and zoomed in Chaos’ direction, but another bolt of lightning easily stopped him, pushing him back and onto the ground. 

“I’m serious! Leave me alone!!” Chaos cried again, dodging a couple more of the different heroes’ attacks, only getting hit with a couple of them. He almost stopped in his tracks when Mysterion went in for his own punches though, caught off guard. He had more experience fighting Mysterion than anyone else though, so it was easy to dodge the punches, and he sent the hero a glare.

“Why did you bring them here? You could have just come alone!!” 

“Because this is serious, Chaos. We won’t let you get away with this!”

“I’m not doing anything!! Why won’t you listen to me!?” Chaos stepped back from them, electricity wildly sparking from his hands as his emotions seemed to get the best of him. He was irritated and scared. That was never a good mix. “I warned you to stop!!” That was all the warning he gave before he suddenly raised his hands up above his head, more and more electricity visually building up at his fingertips. That wasn’t good. If he used too much power, he could seriously hurt everyone. Or even kill them. Mysterion had to do something… fast.

_ BANG! _

The harsh noise of the gun firing reached everyone's ears, silence quickly following over them immediately after. Chaos immediately let the electricity dissipate as he clutched at his chest, pained panic clear in his expression while he struggled to breathe. His body was shaking. But, it was merely seconds before he slowly collapsed onto the ground in front of them. 

Mysterion quickly dropped his gun to the ground, his feet locked in place as if they were glued to the floor. Chaos wasn’t moving. Blood was already quickly pooling under the villain’s body, and Mysterion felt sick to his stomach. What did he just do?

“We did it!!” Toolshed’s excited voice rang out, but Mysterion couldn’t focus on it. His friends all began to celebrate their victory, but it all sounded like muffled noise to him. His eyes remained locked on the caped villain in front of him. 

Mysterion finally got his feet to move, stepping himself forward to kneel down in front of the blonde. His hands were shaking as he went to lift Chaos into his arms. “H-Hey… It’s over. You can wake up now.” His voice was quivering. He was scared. He wasn’t even using his Mysterion voice now.

“ _ Wake up. _ ” Mysterion pleaded more desperately to the body in his arms, hugging him closer. There was not a single sign of a heartbeat. His friends’ excitement died down at this point, the muffled sound behind him now replaced with silence. 

No. No, Chaos couldn’t be dead. There was no way. A broken sob was ripped from Mysterion’s throat as tears began rolling down his cheeks. 

“Wake up  _ dammit!  _ How am I supposed to save the world if you’re not there to stop me?!” His voice continued to quiver as he shook Chaos’ body a little in desperation. “ _ Please _ …. Wake up..” 

The sound of metal hitting the rooftop floor reached his ears. When he looked up however, he wasn’t at all expecting the sight he saw. Chaos’ helmet slipped off. He felt nauseous. No… No it couldn’t be.

“No… no no  _ no _ … Butters?  _ Leo _ \-- Why… Why did it have to be you? Y-You have to wake up.  _ Please _ .” His voice broke as more sobs came out of his throat. He desperately shook Butters’ body, as if it’d suddenly wake him up. But it of course did nothing.

Kite cautiously took a step forward toward the pair to kneel down behind Mysterion. He reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, dude.. I’m sorry th-”

“Shut the fuck up. Shut up. Don’t fucking touch me.” Mysterion quickly growled out the words, shoving Kite’s hand away.

Kite took a soft step back, a bit caught off guard with the sudden aggression from his friend. He didn’t necessarily blame him though. “I-”

“All of you get the fuck out of here. Now.” Mysterion snapped at them, keeping his attention purely on the bloody body in his arms. Everyone knew there was no choice but to listen, so they reluctantly all turned around to leave. Toolshed and Human Kite seemed much more hesitant than the rest of them, but they left shortly after as well. 

He kept tight hold on the body in his arms, trembling as his loud sobs continued to wrack through his body and out loud into the cool night air. His voice wavered between his cries as he struggled to speak, pleading and begging to the blonde he was holding. 

“P-Please…  _ please, _ please wake up, buttercup. Don’t d-do this… You can’t..” It was no use. He was already gone. 

-

“I know we are still rather unsettled about what happened.. None of us had any idea Butters was Chaos the whole time. But it’s too late now.” Kite spoke as delicately as he could, repeatedly moving his eyes towards Mysterion, who was sulking quietly at the end of the table. He didn’t have the energy to lead the team since what happened, so Kite had started taking it into his own hands. But, Mysterion didn’t stop crime fighting, and still showed up to the meetings regardless. Kite felt nervous to give the information he called the meeting here for, however.

“Why did you call us all here, Human Kite?” Tupperware spoke up curiously, and Kite let out a heavy sigh.

“I think… we were wrong. After some further investigating, it seems someone else was responsible for the evidence we found. I don’t think there was ever going to be any bombs. Someone framed Chaos, for some reason, we aren’t sure who or why-”

“He died for no fucking reason? You’re telling me he didn’t have to fucking die??” Mysterion was already speaking up, irritation clear in his tone. This is why Kite was nervous about this. “You and Tupperware were positive that it was Chaos. I tried to fucking tell you it couldn’t be! And now he’s  _ dead!! _ ”

“Mysterion- I.. I know it’s upsetting to hear. I’m so sorry. We- We were sure there was no other explanation. You agreed with us.” Kite nervously tried to reason with him, but it clearly wasn’t working.

Mysterion stood himself up from his seat, a low growl rumbling in his throat. “I can’t believe this. I believed it because I trusted you. I should have trusted Chaos more than I trusted you. If I had, he wouldn’t be fucking dead. He’d still be here.  _ Butters  _ would still be here!!”

Toolshed spoke up now, cautiously standing up next to his friend and putting a hand to his shoulder. “Mysterion-- Kenny.. Calm down. It was an accident-”

“Don’t touch me. Don’t you  _ dare _ treat this like it was just some fucking accident. Butters is  _ dead. _ Butters is dead because of all this bullshit. I knew I should have stayed working alone. I’m done.” He started to head towards the exit, but Kite quickly stepped in front of him. 

“Kenny, you have to cool it. There was no way we would've known he was being framed-- The evidence so clearly pointed to-”

“Get out of my fucking way, Kyle. I’m working alone now. I don’t need you. I don’t need any of you.” Kite seemed hurt by the comment, but Mysterion couldn’t bring himself to care. Not now. Mysterion shoved himself past him, making his way up and out of the base, leaving all the heroes behind in silence. 

All he ever wanted to do was save innocent lives, but in the end he was the one to end one. He ended a life that was more innocent than anyone could even fathom. And now, he was forced to live with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> :) this was so painful to write   
> IM SORRY... i needed to get some good ol angst out of my system .. so here is this


End file.
